Pokemon: Ash of the Multiverse
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: there's only one way to stop the ultimate evil with not just one chosen hero but all of them now join Ash Ketchum as he teams up with his counterparts to save the world from evil. On Hiatus till Late Summer
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok ok now this story has been long over due but worry not I'll get started on it soon enough

What is this story you ask why it's pokemon: ash of the multiverse a story that has been boggling in my head for sometime now and now I'm finally getting around to it but quick heads up this is not repeat not the first chapter this is just a glimpse of what to come.

Pokemon: Ash of the multiverse.

Heroes: Ash Ketchum

Universe: modern

Codename: the champion

Role: the leader

Harem: Serena, Dawn, Mirror Jesse, Sabrina, Poke-girl Eevee, Cynthia, Scarlett.

Role in story: after beating the kalos league and becoming the champion ash decides to head home to pallet town but when team rocket attacks and ash nearly loses his friends turn on him and he and pikachu run off into the forest but before the duo could get lost they're approached by Arceus who takes them to the hall origins and explains that team Galactic's former leader Cyrus is planning to return with an army of darkness in order to combat this threat ash must team up with other versions of himself from different dimensions.

Dark Ash

Universe: anti-verse

Codename: shadow

Role: the brawn

Harem: Dark Serena, Poke-girl Gengar, Fem-Paul, Dark Dawn, Hunter J.

Role in story: after using his army to concur the unova region Dark Ash sets his sights on the kalos region but he's stopped by the elite squadron but before he's arrested he suddenly finds himself in the hall of origins when Arceus informs him of whats to come he's a little skeptical of what the legendary pokemon says but agrees to help.

Mirror Ash

Universe: mirror

Codename: reflect

Role: the medic

Harem: mirror Serena, Jesse, madam J, mirror Dawn, Dark Cynthia.

Role in story: after surprisingly winning the kalos league Mirror Ash goes home to tellap town but after his friends and family claim him winning was a fluke he runs off crying he ends up running into mewtwo who takes him to the hall of origins and he explains the situation to the cry-baby champion.

Red

Universe: game

Codename: none

Role: the Assassin

Harem: poke-girl Espeon, Yellow, iris, Poke-girl Celebi, Ashley.

Role in story: Red is meditating on mount silver when he meets up with mew who tells him of whats to come red agrees but believes it'll be better if he does this alone but mew disagrees with him saying that he needs a team.

Ash-chu

Universe: poke-verse

Codename: none

Role: the recon

Harem: Serena-kin, Dawn-eary, Sabrina-voir, May.

Role in story: after saving his home of pallet forest Ash-chu gets thrown into the river but he's saved by manaphy the water legendary tells him of dangers of whats to come he agrees after he gets dryed off.

Manga Red

Universe: Manga

Codename: inferno

Role: the spy

Harem: lovrina, poke-girl, Chansey, Topaz.

Role in story: after getting caught in a storm inferno heads off into a cave where he gets knocked out by falling rocks he wakes up in the hall of origins with his counterparts Arceus explains the situation and inferno gets ready.

Scarlett

Universe: alternate game

Codename: none

Role: the brain

Role in story: same as red's but she agrees without hostility.

Ashley

Codename: none

Role: the crazy one

Role in story: after she kills the ones responsible for framing her Ashley is on the run from the police but before she's caught she's teleported to the hall of origin where she gets the scoop on the problem at hand.

All righty then the hero profiles have been completed finally next up is the villians profile and I know what you're thinking why not do them both on the same chapter? Well for one I'm lazy and two I don't feel like making the villians profile now but don't worry I'll still do it so I hope you're ready this is by far going to be my biggest project that I've worked as of lately so I'm excited oh and special thanks to Christopher Dragkrow for helping me with this story just a note this is a some-what co-op story going on but if you guys have ideas about whats gonna happen leave them in the reviews


	2. Update and a look at what's to come

**UPDATE GUYS SO LISTEN UP!**

Ok I know what you're thinking jax-naut wheres the next chapter of Ask Crona? And naruto joins the brawl? And Ash and the poke-village? And where the hell is hinata's mansion!?

Well ok to answer all of those questions in order

1: the next chapter of ask Crona is in the works I still need to get a few bugs out of the system but after that's done it'll be up and ready for reading I had plans to upload it last week but some things came up and I was unable to do so but I do have some good news I'm in the process of writing another soul eater fanfic that will focus on yours truly being sucked into the soul eater world if you're a fan of soul eater send in OCs to the ask crona review box as for the truth or dare bonanza that's going on well..it's still going on and I can promise that the next chapter will involve somebody getting their ass kicked I won't say who you all need to guess.

Now for Naruto joins the brawl (dear lord I'm going to get so much hate for this) I'm NOT repeat NOT going to do the wave mission and before you shoot let me explain! You see stories where naruto is taken away from the village to be raised by someone else always kick off the main naruto time-line at the wave mission and I know you guys want to see my own take on the iconic arc where naruto and company encounter Zabuza and Haku but don't worry naruto will still meet the two but later on in the story now some people have asked me if I was going to take the story into shippuden and to answer those questions I say…..no at least not the first story yes that's right a sequel to naruto joins the brawl called naruto joins the battle will be released in the near future but since shippuden is awesome I'll end the first story when naruto returns to the village oh yeah and expect more Himawari Omakes in future chapters as well now the reason I haven't uploaded the next chapter is because I'm still thinking about some new arcs to add too both the story and the classic mode arc altogether and yes the chunin exams arc and The search for Tsunade arc will all take place during the classic mode saga also like with ask crona I'm accepting OCs to be added in the story oh and one more thing YES GOKU IS GONNA SHOW UP BUT NOT UNTIL LATER SO STOP ASKING ME!

This one covers both ash and the poke-village and ash of the multi-verse YES I KNOW THE LEMON WAS BAD NO NEED TO GET ALL UPPITY ABOUT IT! Anyway ash and poke-village will be going on a short hiatus at the moment and to the guest who said the mystery girl is marge simpson I have this to say:(guy from Spongebob) BOO YOU STINK! Now as for ash of the multi-verse some people where a little upset that fem mew and fem Latias weren't added to ash's harem and that inferno's harem is to short don't worry I will add mew and Latias to ash's harem and I'll increase inferno's harem as well so there's that it'll be awhile before I post the next chapter of ash of the multiverse.

And so we reach the one you've been waiting for Hinata's mansion and yes I am working on the first chapter the only reason I haven't posted the first chapter is because I plan on doing that when Hinata gets introduced in Naruto joins the brawl I want the two stories to be connected in a way so don't worry

In the story there will be the portrait ghosts as well as some newer additions such as an gardener portrait ghost that takes Shino and tries to feed him to a giant plat and hinata will have to beat both the ghost and the plant there you've been spoiled only one you're getting so there.

And before I go here's a sneak peek at the stories that'll be coming soon

1-Luffy Vs Mecha-Luffy: a normal day at sea turns into an all out battle when the strawhats dock at a nearby town they find out that Luffy's been killing innocent people eager to clear his name Luffy goes out to search for the real culprit only to be confronted with what might be his greatest challenge yet.

2-naruto's heartbreak and Hinata's revenge: after Hinata catches naruto cheating on her with Sakura she plots revenge and plans to make him pay but is this what happened?

3- the Rowdyruff boys movie: taking place after the season 6 episode custody battle the Rowdyruffs fly off into the sunset and land in the metropolis of village city but when the Powerpuff girls old enemy femme fatale turns out to be the mayor the boys wonder if their ruff enough to be called heroes.

4-nicktoons unite adventures in Kanto: after stopping a runaway robot the Nicktoons are approached by Gary oak and he offers them to become Pokemon trainers the team agree and they head for kanto but when the syndicate catches wind of their plan they too head to Kanto and join forces with team rocket.

5- the ninja-puff girls: ino, hinata and sakura discover that they're desended from the power puff girls but when naruto discovers that he's desended from the rowdyruffs the girls must make a difficult choice.

6- Groj-over(the day Grojband broke up): Trina's dream of having her brother's band being down for finally comes true and she could'nt be happier after a night with nick Mallory Trina begins to feel a sharp pain in her spoiled black heart could it be guilt?

7- Naruto first human ninja: inspired by first male ninja in a world where humans are only good for one thing being servents to demons one human boy discovers a shocking secret about himself one that'll turn the world on it's head.

And that's all the sneak peeks you guys are gonna get well for now at least.


End file.
